Talk:Gabriel Agreste/@comment-34127274-20171229050106
I actually posted this theory somewhere else at first but I thought it would be better on this page so here you go.. Okay so first off, Gabriel has the peacock miraculous next to the picture of his wife and the book. So my theory is that his wife used to be the weilder of the peacock miraculous and maybe before Gabriel turned evil he still had the butterfly miraculous but he was good and maybe Gabriel and his wife were partners like Chat Noir and Ladybug and fell in love. But something maybe happened to Gabriel's wife like maybe she accidentally revealed her identity or she messed up and something bad happened so she left Gabriel with her peacock miraculous and ran away. Or she could have also died when they were fighting. Now Gabriel uses his powers for evil because he wants Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous for 2 reasons. The first reason is that (as revealed in season 2) you can make any wish come true once you have both the ladybug and cat miraculous, and Gabriel wants to wish for his wife back. Before I give you the second reason I need to explain that Gabriel already knows that Adrien is Chat Noir. In one of the episodes (Simon Says) Gabriel shakes Chat Noirs hand after Chat Noir has just saved him, and when they are shaking hands Gabriel is stares at Chat Noir's ring. Then later in the same episode when Gabriel goes to give Adrien a hug, Gabriel notices that Adrien is wearing a ring and he points it out then when Gabriel leaves Adrien is looking at his ring sadly and Plagg comes out and looks scared. Also in the episode Simon says Chat Noir tells them to use the defense system and Gabriel questions how he knows that. Also after that when Chat Noir tells Gabriel to do what he says, Gabriel tells Chat Noir that he reminds him of someone. So, now that we know that Gabriel knows that Adrien is Chat Noir, let's get to the second reason he wants Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. Whatever happened to his wife, Gabriel doesn't want to happen to his son, so that's why Gabriel want's Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous so they won't be able to fight villains anymore and his son will be out of danger. That's also why Gabriel keeps his son locked in the mansion all the time and wanted him to be homeschooled, and even though it seems like Gabriel doesn't care about Adrien sometimes, whenever he is gone or something happens to him he freaks out and demands that he is found immeadiately because he doesn't want to lose his son too. Also, at first I thought that maybe Gabriel doesn't want Ladybug and Chat Noir to fall in love (which could be true but I don't know) but the more I think about it, I think Gabriel kind of ships Ladybug and Chat Noir because in one of the episodes he said he trusted Ladybug and he showed her some pictures of Adrien and was talking about how perfect (or should I say PURRfect) he is. Then again he could have just been trying to get closer to Ladybug so he could take her miraculous but I don't really know. Also, there is a chance that Hawkmoth knows who Ladybug really is because in the same episode where he was telling Ladybug how perfect Adrien is Ladybug agreed. Then in the first episode of season 2 Marinette shows up with the book to try and let Adrien go back to school and says she thought it was a portfolio of pictures of Adrien so she took it and Gabriel said she was one of his admirers. He also seems like he likes Marinette because of how he chose her as the winner for the Derby hat contest and even complimented her hat. So he might also either ship Adrien and Marinette or wants to separate them (possibly because of how after he fell in love while being a super hero his wife ran away and he doesn't want the same thing to happen to Adrien)